Everything went wrong
by Rurouni-Sano
Summary: Oneshot, possibly more. Just read. Don't wanna give it away. Hopefully, though I doubt it, it is a new idea. AN: I think I need to edit this one. Not a lot of detail. Maybe you all could give me some feedback?


Everything went wrong…

Well, I hope that this is an original idea. I got bored in math, and fell asleep. I had a vision, and this is it. Enjoy. Just so ya know, this is before X.A.N.A. is unleashed.

_R.S._

Ulrich blocked a shot coming at him, but it still knocked him backwards. Things weren't going good at all, and they, including Aelita, were completely surrounded, with a ledge leading to the digital void at their backs. Though he knew it was hopeless, Ulrich kept on fighting. So did the others.

Suddenly, he heard a scream. Aelita was knocked backwards.

And she fell into the digital void.

"Aelita! NO!" Ulrich heard Jeremie yell. However, Ulrich kept fighting. He turned and slashed. And he saw Odd as he fell into the void as well.

"Dammit, it's not worth it anymore!" He heard Jeremie say. Ulrich kept fighting, but soon, he and Yumi were completely surrounded. They were only a hairsbreadth away from the ledge.

Slowly, Ulrich turned to Yumi.

"Yumi, I…" he started

"I know Ulrich. I know," Yumi said. As both were knocked over, they embraced each other, and that was the last thing they knew about.

Jeremie ran to the elevator, and quickly hit the button to go down. His eyes were streaming with tears. He had just lost all of his friends within less than five minutes. They all knew that there was some risk in going to Lyoko, but they hadn't expected this.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jeremie got to the control room. However, he found out soon enough that he couldn't get near the super-computer. Lightening was dancing around the room.

After trying to decide what to do, Jeremie came to the conclusion that he should at least try to shut down X.A.N.A., even if there was a possibility of him dying. The others had died, so why not risk his own life, and show some courage?

Jeremie ran across the room, screaming in pain as each bolt hit him. Soon, he made it, but he was on his last legs. The last thing he remembered was placing his hand on the main switch, and then falling. His last thoughts were of prayer, both for the world and for the hope that he had shut X.A.N.A. down.

Several days later…

Police Chief Robert Muya read the document in his hands quickly but thoroughly. It was about the disappearance of five teenagers. All were very close friends, and two were cousins. He sighed, and took a sip of the coffee he had just bought. Kids were always disappearing nowadays. It was nothing really new. They usually ran away, or something like that.

Robert placed the document back onto the table, and drank his coffee thoughtfully. He then remembered something that had happened at the nearby Kadic High school. Some girl had passed out and died. Now that he though about it, the five teenagers who had disappeared also went to the school. Was there a connection? Maybe it had to do with drugs. That would explain the 'disappearance' of the students. One of their consumers died, and they fled. Simple enough.

_The autopsy results should be coming in soon_, he thought. He then saw a fellow officer, Julia, approaching him, carrying a folder with her. "Speak of the devil," Robert said to himself.

"These are the results of the autopsy, sir," Julia said, handing him the folder. "No drugs or anything. It's as if she died of natural causes," she continued.

Robert scanned the papers. She was right. "So, what's been going on?" he asked softly.

Suddenly, his radio crackled. "Sir, we need you at Kadic now," a voice said.

He picked up his radio and hit the button, then said, "I'm on my way." He replaced the radio, and started walking to the school, Julia close behind. It looks like they were finally getting some answers.

"Sir, we found some files on a thing called 'X.A.N.A.', and it looks like there's a video journal here," an officer said from the computer. This room used to belong to Jeremy, but no longer.

"Well, open it, dammit!" Robert said. "Close the door," he said to Julia. As she closed it, they opened the file 'Final Journal'. They all listened quietly as the file loaded, and then began.

"Hello. I am Jeremie Belpois. If you are seeing this, that means everything has gone wrong…" The boy on the screen continued with his tale, talking about a virtual world and an evil computer virus. "Hopefully," he ended. "I had enough time to shut down the super-computer before X.A.N.A. was able to escape. May you all live in peace, in a world without danger." With that, the screen went black.

"Well, that was strange," one officer said.

Robert walked out, and started heading towards the factory. Others followed him, but he didn't know how many. He did, however, hear someone call a rescue group in, and directed them to the factory.

The police and rescue group were at the factory for hours, combed it through, and found out a lot. In fact, the ridiculous story that the boy had seemingly made up seemed entirely true. Everything fit. However, they only found one body. It was Jeremies', and they found it lying near some sort of machine. The switch on it was down, so he assumed that it was shut off. But that was all they had found. They had enough information to close the case, and he did.

Robert made orders to destroy the building at the end of the week. He didn't want the same thing to happen again.

Well, that's it! Not as good as I had hoped, but it seems to be good. I'm planning on it being a one-shot, but if it gets good reviews begging for more, then I'll add more. Well, laters.

_R.S._


End file.
